Cheater
by Shorty808
Summary: [Bad title, I'm sorry]A little fic that popped into my head when I was listening to Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats... reminds me of Reid.


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything (which sucks cuz Reid is pretty and this song is amazing)

A/N – Song is "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood.

Reid Garwin was a player. A well known player, at that. But for some reason I fell for him. It might have been the fact that he was a blond haired, blue eyed hottie. Or that he was just a charmer. I don't know what it was but for some ungodly reason I was drawn to him.

I really shouldn't have been surprised when I walked into Nicky's on Friday night to spot him with another girl.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp, _

_and she's probably getting frisky._

They had all been sitting at a table. Reid and Tyler, Pogue and Kate, and Caleb and Sarah. They were just talking and joking around, which was strange to say the least. Caleb and Reid were actually getting along, and the Sons of Ipswich weren't divided into twos.

I should have known right then that that night would be different.

A pretty brown haired girl was making their way over to the table. She wore a pair of jeans and a black halter top. Her eyes were glued on the blond rebel. Tyler noticed her first and lightly hit his friend in the arm. The girls level of confidence went down as she got closer to the table.

"Hi Tyler. Guys." she said.

"Hey, Jules. How's it going?" asked Tyler. They all knew her from Spenser, she was had Literature with Tyler and Reid.

"Good." She glanced at Reid, took a deep breath, and said, "Do you wanna dance, Reid?"

I watched the girl set herself up for rejection. Hell, even I was waiting for Reid to simply look her up and down, smirk and turn her down with his "I don't dance" line.

But he didn't.

Instead, he stood up, took her by the hand and walked with her to the dance floor. The song changed to a slow one, and that surprised me even more.

Reid _never_ slow danced with me. He always had an excuse for not doing it. I always figured it was because he didn't know how.

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink,_

_'cuz she can't shoot whiskey_

The song ended and I began to make my way to the table. I assumed that he would brush her off, like he had every other girl who he danced with.

But he didn't.

Instead, I watched him lead her to the bar, order her a drink AND pay for it. Reid Garwin did not buy girls drinks. Ever.

Even Tyler, still at the table with the others, looked at him like he had been abducted by aliens. Even more so when he led the girl back to their table and pulled up another chair.

I was in shock. I mean, Reid Garwin. Being Nice. To A Girl. He was actually being a gentleman. Dancing with her, buying her a drink, inviting her to sit with them. Never mind the fact that he was being nice to a girl that was not me! I watched the group for a little bit, before making my way over to the bar.

She fit in with the group well. She actually looked like she belonged when she sat among the Sons of Ipswich and there girlfriends.

_Girlfriend._ That was how Reid was acting. Like she was his girlfriend. This was insane. Was I dreaming? I asked myself. Unfortunately no.

_Right now, he's probably up behind with a pool stick,_

_showing her how to shoot a combo_

I wasn't surprised when Aaron Abbott came over and bet Reid and Tyler for a game of pool. Reid smirked, and Tyler grinned. Reid's new girlfriend looked slightly put out by the fact that he was leaving her at a table full of his friends.

"Hey, Baby girl. You comin' too?"

Boy, Reid was full of surprises tonight. And to think, I thought he was only trying to get in her pants.

"Oh um..." she blushed prettily. "I don't know how to play exactly."

"You're about to learn from the best." Reid replied, cocky grin firmly in place.

And so I watched. He came up behind her, and helped her line up the shot. He taught her how to hold the stick just right and helped her follow through. When she made the shot, I'm sure I saw him smile. Not smirk, not grin. Smile. Something I had never accomplished.

I left after that. There was no point in staying. Reid was going to cheat on me with that girl in the bar and probably break up with me the next morning. And man was I ever pissed. As I stepped out into the parking lot my eyes fell on Tyler's Hummer.

And the evil side of me just started. Reid treated that damn thing like it was his. Half of the time he and Tyler were fighting over who would drive it.

_And he don't know, _

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

Unfortunately for me, I didn't have anything to aid me with the defilement of the Hummer. So, I settled. Keyed up both sides of the truck, and used the knife on my key chain to put holes in the tires. It was the best I could do on short notice.

When they both saw there precious baby all bruised and broken, it didn't take them long to find out it was me. Especially after Nicky mentioned to Tyler that he had seen me while Reid was dancing.

And the next day went exactly as I had assumed it would. Reid called and dumped me. He didn't give a reason, and hell, he didn't need one. He was Reid Garwin.

What I didn't expect was the bill for the repairs on the Hummer...

Shoulda thought that one out better. Oh well.


End file.
